


Cross the Stars

by Rina_san28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: There's always more to learn about his general, and Cody is an eager student.Written for Pride 2020 Day 2: Space
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Cross the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set kind of early in the Clone Wars - before Obi-Wan and Cody know each other super well but after Anakin's off on his own.

Cody ducked out of his tent, datapad in hand. It was late at night, but with so little artificial light in the area, the dark didn’t truly seem so dark, still just bright enough to see without needing his bucket. Good – he didn’t want to bother with going back in to fetch it. The general needed to see the information Rex had sent over to him about guesses at retrieval from their crash-enforced vacation.

The small moon they’d landed on was lush and humid, with old temples dotting clearings between the trees. Kenobi had been quick to mark it in his personal journals; when Cody asked why, the man had simply smiled and said, _for a rainy day, Commander._

He scanned the perimeter, but didn’t catch any glance of a Jedi, so he went on towards the ruined temple just ahead. It certainly seemed like the kind of place a Jedi like his would go for some peace and quiet. Cautiously, he picked his way up the worn and broken stairs, ever watchful for rocks or plants that might not actually be rocks or plants, and as he reached the top, he caught a glimpse of the tell-tale red hair of the 212th’s Jedi General.

“Sir!” Cody greeted with a salute. “Sorry to disturb you, but I have a message with retrieval details from Captain Rex of the 501st.”

Kenobi didn’t move from his perch at the edge of the temple roof. “Very good, Commander, thank you.” Cody turned, assuming he was dismissed. “Wait a moment.”

Surprised, he looked back at his general. “Sir?”

“Join me.”

Hesitantly, Cody walked over an arm’s length from Kenobi and sat down about a foot away from the edge, then slowly scooted to copy the other man’s position with all the dignity he could manage. “Heights aren’t my thing,” he explained awkwardly at the Jedi’s questioning glance. “From a gunship’s one thing, but, ah, never been a fan of tall buildings.”

“I can hardly blame you,” Kenobi said. “I’ve been thrown off one or two and can assure you that it isn’t terribly fun.”

“Lived to tell the tale.”

“That I did.”

The two men sat in silence for a while. Cody tried to take advantage of his new position to survey the landscape, but all he could make out in the darkness was the endless sea of trees. Curious – maybe Jedi could see better in the dark than clones could? – he glanced at his general, only to find Kenobi looking up at the stars instead. “Sir?”

“I was born not too far from here,” Kenobi murmured, “on Stewjon. Just a little planet, covered in grass. I haven’t been back since I was a teenager.”

“Was there a…problem there?” Cody asked. “I didn’t know Jedi made social visits.”

“My mother passed away and my father requested that I be allowed to attend the funeral service,” Kenobi said. “My late Master and I went together. It was…quite a bit awkward, but enlightening. I have her hair and her height, or lack thereof. My younger brother is much taller than me.”

“You have a brother?”

“His name is Owen. He would probably be about four or five years older than Anakin.”

Cody hummed. “Can you…see it from here, sir?”

“Oh, yes. The system is quite large, actually. Straight up and a bit to the right.”

Cody tilted his head back, but in the endless glittering of stars it was hard to distinguish just one of them. “I can’t find it.”

“Hmm. Here, let me-” Suddenly, Kenobi was very close to him, one arm placed behind Cody’s back as he leaned in and pointed up at the sky. “If you follow my finger, there’s three stars very close together and then a big one just to their right. Do you see it?”

Cody gulped, but did as he was told. Sure enough, there was a bright white star, large enough to indicate a decent proximity. “Yeah! Wow, you weren’t kidding, it’s a big guy.”

“Even if we were a few systems over, it would appear rather large. The star Stewjon orbits is large and very old.”

“How did you know that was it?”

Kenobi lowered his arm, but didn’t move away from Cody’s side. “I can feel a connection there, in the Force. It’s like there’s a string tied between it and me. It can stretch and get smaller as I travel further away, but when I come closer, it grows larger and more noticeable. Does that make sense?”

Hardly daring to breathe, Cody nodded. “Yes, sir, it does. Very cool.” With their new proximity, he couldn’t help but notice that Kenobi’s eyes were particularly beautiful in starlight.

“You don’t have to refer to me as ‘sir’ all the time, Commander,” Kenobi said quietly, gaze never leaving the sky. “When it’s only the two of us, ‘Obi-Wan’ is just fine.”

“Then ‘Cody’ is fine with me s- Obi-Wan,” Cody replied.

“Wonderful.” Kenobi – Obi-Wan – finally pulled away, though he didn’t fully return to his original spot. The movement looked almost reluctant, and Cody found himself wishing the Jedi could have stayed there a little longer. “If you have duties you must attend to back at camp, I understand.”

“Nah, the boys can handle themselves for a tick if you don’t mind my company,” Cody said, quietly hoping he had read between the lines right.

Obi-Wan’s smile shone, and just like that, Cody knew.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:**  
>  1) This is sort-of set on D'Qar, but honestly it could probably be anywhere.   
> 2) I'm very much with Cody on the whole heights thing. Some stuff is okay, but other things are super not.   
> 3) There is no indication in canon that Obi-Wan has every been back to his home planet, but let's face it, we're already tossing parts of canon in the bin so why not throw that in there while we're at it?   
> 4) I dig the trope of Cliegg Lars being Obi-Wan's bio-dad, so let's throw that one in there. Makes for fun times later.   
> 5) Cody is a much braver gay than I am in this situation.   
> 6) Cody and Obi-Wan kinda went a bit zero-to-sixty with the whole "I'm in love with this dude" thing, but we like it!   
> 7) Hopefully you noticed, but I tried to go for a double-meaning with the prompt here. They're staring at space, but also growing closer. Love having layers to a narrative. I did this with yesterday's, too - see if you can find it! 
> 
> See you folks tomorrow!


End file.
